


Shooters Shoot

by MudkipBrony



Series: Persona Rarepair Week - 2020 [3]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crushes, F/M, Love Confessions, Rare Pairings, Roleswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudkipBrony/pseuds/MudkipBrony
Summary: Kou Ichijo is getting closer to the captain of the basketball team every day. When Chie starts acting strangely after some training one day, Kou decides to take his shot.
Relationships: Ichijo Kou/Satonaka Chie
Series: Persona Rarepair Week - 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026759
Kudos: 5





	Shooters Shoot

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Confessions/Childhood
> 
> A continuation of 'Dragon Boy' which I wrote for Day 1 of Persona Rarepair Week. Ever since I finished it I knew I had to create a follow up, luckily one of today's prompts was confessions. So of course, I took the opportunity. And the world needs more Chie x Kou, let's be real.

"Yo! Kou!"

Classes for the day have just finished and Kou wasn't surprised that the first thing he heard was Chie calling his name. A few months ago, if someone told him that Chie Satonaka, captain of the basketball team, would talk to him as a friend he wouldn't believe you. But here he was, still sitting down, hadn't even put his notebook away, and Chie was walking up to him. "Oh, hey Chie," he said.

"I was thinking we could hang out and train! I finally got my kicks to have that extra oomph!" Chie explained.

Chie lifted her leg like she was about to show her skills when someone put a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe you shouldn't do that here Chie." It was Yukiko. She looked over at Kou and they held eye contact, like they decided to have a staring contest right this moment. For the past few months Kou and Yukiko had this little rivalry going on, both trying to occupy Chie's time.

Chie put down her leg and shoved her hands into the pockets of her jacket. "Yeah, you're right Yukiko," she said, then turned back to Kou, "So, you in?"

"Yeah, of course!"

"Come on! Get your stuff! I'll be waiting by the school gate!" Was all Chie said before she, basically sprinting out of the room. Leaving a bunch of now gossiping students, one very excited Kou, and an annoyed Yukiko.

* * *

"Hiyah!"

"Ow, Chie that hurt..."

"Oh crap, sorry-"

"No, I was going to say that's a good thing."

"Really?"

"Yeah it was- TAKE THAT!"

"No fair I was looking out for you!"

"I thought the captain of the basketball team would move faster than that!"

"Think you're so tough? Block this Dragon Boy!"

* * *

The two ended up training well into the afternoon, only stopping when Chie got a phone call. By the time she finished up they both agreed, it was beef bowl time. Or it will be, just give them like twenty minutes. The two were sitting on a bench, resting up before it was meat time. They talked about... anything really. Kou gave critiques on Chie's technique. Chie brought up the time where Kou tripped on the basketball court three weeks ago. Kou fired back with the time Chie freaked out because a bug landed on her. He expected to get smacked or jabbed in the ribs but Chie sort of just sat there and didn't say anything.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm t-totally fine!" Chie stuttered, shifting away from him.

"Did I work you too hard? I'm sorry I thought you-"

"No! I mean no, it's fine. Everything is fine, n-nothing to worry about," Chie said, quickly looking away at a squirrel or something, "H-hey remember when Yukiko gave you the death stare when you first asked me to hang out?"

"The... what?" Kou asked looking like a confused puppy.

"You never noticed? She looks all nice, but she has crazy eyes!"

"She always looks at me like that," Kou admitted.

Chie snapped her attention back to him. "Woah really? Damn she really doesn't like you does she."

Kou nodded and leaned back onto the bench. "I guess so, I have no idea why."

"She does that when I speak to certain guys, she's afraid if I get a-" Chie stopped herself then suddenly turned away again, refusing to look at Kou at all.

This got Kous attention and he sat back up, poor Dragon Boy was still confused. "What?"

No answer.

"Chie, what?"

The girl still refused to look at him but finished her statement, "She's afraid I won't have any time for her, so she tries to scare away any guys I'm interested in. God this is embarrassing, I didn't want you finding out..."

The boy just cocked his head to the side and asked, "I don't get what you mean. Yukiko-san doesn't want you having any guy friends?"

"Kou you can't be serious." Chie turns back to Kou, her face slowly turning red.

He shrugged and tried to put the pieces together. He was on the Investigation Team, surly he could figure out something easier than murder. _Okay Kou, think. Her face is all red so what, she's embarrassed. Why would she be embarrassed? How did we get here? I mentioned the thing with the bug. What did she say about that? She's afraid of bugs. Okay, that didn't help. She said Yukiko has crazy eyes that she gives to certain guys Chie is interested in. Why though? What did she say, Yukiko is afraid Chie won't have time for her anymore so...? Oh... OH!_

"Do you-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" Chie actually jumped off the bench. "Don't say it out loud! I don't wanna make this weird! Just forget about it okay?"

"But-" _She actually likes me? Chie has a crush on me? Come on Kou, now's your chance. Didn't Chie have a phrase for this?_ "But you'll never know if you don't say anything. Didn't you say so yourself? Shooters Shoot?"

"HOW DO YOU REMEMBER THAT-" She shouted; she shouts a lot. "I mean yeah I _did_ say that but."

"I like you too," Kou admitted, trying his hardest to keep eye contact with her, "For a while, I always thought you were just amazing."

"I uh..." Chie looked down at her feet. "Yeah I do like you. It's a weird feeling, I never liked anyone like _that_ before, you know?"

"I know." The two remained silent for a moment until Kou stood up and Chie finally looked up at him. "So you wanna go to Aiya's?"

Chie nodded, "Yeah." But as Kou started walking back towards the road Chie grabbed his arm. "Like a d-date, right?"

"Oh um, if you want to?"

"Well then come on Dragon Boy! Beef bowls won't eat themselves!" Chie said, practically dragging Kou behind her.

"If you call me Dragon Boy, I get to give you a nickname too. Like Tiny-"

"Don't push it."


End file.
